


I don't need anyone else, just you

by wise_girl_39



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lancelot being a good friend, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), My First Fanfic, at the end, inspired by a greenhouse academy quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wise_girl_39/pseuds/wise_girl_39
Summary: “What is it?” Merlin asked, snapping Lancelot out of his daze.Lancelot just shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips. “Well, it’s just, Arthur needs you, your mom needs you. When are you going to stop taking care of everyone else and start taking care of yourself?”orMerlin goes back to Ealdor for a few days to look after Hunith and get away from Camelot, Lancelot's visit is completely unexpected
Relationships: Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	I don't need anyone else, just you

Merlin was tired.

Tired of saving Arthur and never getting the credit,

Tired of being called an idiot by a certain ungrateful prat,

Tired of being called a coward even though he was the one who risks his life time and time again going into all types of dangerous situations almost daily,

Tired of being terrified every single time he preformed magic because if someone saw his eyes flash gold, he would go straight to the pyre.

Tired of experiencing some sort of heart-wrenching sensation when he saw Arthur kissing Gwen.

Okay, so maybe Merlin wasn’t tired, he was exhausted.

Which is probably the reason he is in Ealdor right now instead of Camelot.

In normal circumstances, Merlin wouldn’t even dream of leaving Camelot. Still, ever since they got Camelot back from Morgana and Morgause's inmortal army, well, everyone has been a little on edge, especially Arthur.

And when Arthur’s on edge, he’s more of a prat than usual, and of course, Merlin’s the one who has to deal with it.

Not to mention, he, for some unknown reason, hated seeing Gwen and Arthur together.  
He didn’t know why; he knew Gwen would be an excellent match for Arthur, and he had encouraged the relationship from the beginning.  
Still, seeing the together felt wrong.  
But Merlin, being Merlin, said nothing about it and tried to be happy for his two friends.

So when Merlin got word from Gaius that his Mother was sick with some sort of flu, he immediately went to ask Arthur for a few days off to take care of her.  
He had two reasons for that request, the first one being wanting to take care of his mother, he wanted to see her, make sure she was alright, ask her for advice. He missed her terribly.

The second reason was a bit more selfish, but he needed a break, he needed some space, and this was the best way to get it.

Then again, Merlin should’ve realized that Ealdor wasn’t the smartest place to go for an escape.  
After all, every time he went outside, he was reminded of Will.

Will who had been his first friend, Will who had been the first person besides his mother to know about his magic, Will who covered for him when he almost got caught doing magic, Will who had died for Arthur, Will who always stood by his side.

He saw Will’s ghost everywhere he went. He saw him plowing the fields, speaking out against the monarchy, or pulling a prank at old man simons.

And it suddenly hit Merin how much he missed his best friend. He hadn’t had any time to grieve when he died because he was too busy protecting Arthur. But now that he was alone, reality hit him like a ton of bricks.

Ever since then, Merlin decided to stay inside as much as he could.

Lancelot’s visit was entirely uncalled for.

It had been three days since his arrival in Ealdor when he heard a knock at his door, and of course, when he opened the door, there in all his glory, was Lancelot.

Melin stood there, looking puzzled for about two minutes when Lancelot finally asked if he could come in. Merlin snapped out of his daze, nodded, and let him in.

He watched Lancelot from the other side of the room; he wasn’t wearing his chainmail or his cape, just regular villager clothes. They were a little dirty, which was reasonable considering he probably made a two-day journey to get here.

“So, I don’t want to sound rude, but...well..what are you doing here exactly?” Merlin finally asked a bit timidly.

Lancelot looked at him and shrugged “I asked Arthur if I could come and help you with Hunith,” He explained while taking off his coat and putting it in a nearby chair.

“And Arthur, actually let you?”. Merlin was even more confused than before

Lancelot hummed affirmatively while walking over to Hunith, where she lay asleep in a small bed Merlin had managed to buy for her with some of his own money. “Yeah, he said, and I quote “Merlin is the clumsiest idiot in the whole kingdom, he’s going to need all the help he can get”

Merlin let out a small laugh but couldn’t help but flinch at Lancelot’s words, did Arthur actually think that of him?

Lancelot seemed to notice, Lancelot always noticed and quickly changed the subject.

“So, how is she?” He asked, nodding to Hunith while kneeling next to her bed.

Merlin sighed and kneeled down next to him. “She’s been better, but her cold should wear off in a few days, you can tell Arthur I'll be back in no time.”

Lancelot looked at him, “I’m here because of you, not because of Arthur.”

Merlin smiled, his first real smile of the day and he couldn’t help feeling some sort of warmth in his chest, Lancelot always knew what to say.

“So, what are you doing here?” Lancelot asked while getting up from the floor, Merlin following suit.

“What do you mean? “ Merlin said while standing up from the floor looking at Lancelot, “I’m looking after my Mother.”

“We both know Hunith doesn’t need looking after, and even is she did, you could end her cold with a flash of your eyes, or at least make her stable enough too look after herself. So I’m asking again, What are you doing here?” Lancelot said firmly while he gave Merlin a look he was all too familiar with.

The You- cant-hide- anything- from- me- merlin-look. Oh, how he hated that look

Merlin finally gave in.

“I really don’t know .”

Lancelot arched an eyebrow beckoning him to continue.

The Warlock slumped his shoulders and sighed, defeated. “I guess I just...I….I wanted a break, from Camelot, from Arthur...from everything. And then Gaius said my mother was sick so I took the opportunity, I guess…... I just needed to get away...to escape...and it was the perfect moment.

“Well, you can’t exactly take a break while looking after someone else, can you?” Lancelot asked with a mocking tone, and Merlin let out a small chuckle.

“No, I guess you can’t,” Merlin admitted while looking down.

“So, what’s stopping you from curing her and taking a few days off?” The knight inquired, leaning against a wall.

“Are you suggesting too I leave my mother in her time of need? I would never have thought you even to think to say that Sir Lancelot,” Merlin said while gasping dramatically and feigning shock while taking a hand to his chest.

Said Knight let out a loud laugh at the Warlock’s antics, and soon Merlin also joined in.  
After a while, Lancelot made a shhh sound while pointing at Hunith, who was stirring slightly in her sleep, probably because of the noise. Merlin hadn’t laughed so hard in days.

Once they had calmed down, Lancelot started the conversation where they left off.

“No, but seriously, you wouldn't be abandoning her, and you know it. She would be more grateful if you cured her now, you know she hates being sick.” Lancelot pointed out.

“I know, I just..well she’s my Mother, and even if she doesn’t admit it, she needs me as much as I need her. I haven't seen her in over a year and she could use the extra hand. Besides, if she found out I cured her using magic, she would kill me.”

“Why would she kill you?” Lancelot asked, confused.

“Don’t you think it would be if one day she was sick and the other she was completely fine?  
It would create many rumors putting me in danger since I am the one taking care of her; she wouldn’t let me take that risk.” Merlin explained.

Lancelot nodded, while looking at him with an unreadable expression in his face, the knight seemed lost in thought.

“What is it?” Merlin asked, snapping Lancelot out of his daze.

Lancelot just shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips. “Well, it’s just, Arthur needs you, your Mom needs you. When are you going to stop taking care of everyone else and start taking care of yourself?”

There was a long silence between them while Merlin thought about what Lancelot said, He was always thinking of everyone else and doing everything to protect Arthur, Gaius, Gwen and the knights he forgot about himself.

“I guess I never really thought about it that way,” Merlin admits.

Lancelot smiles. “How about this then, we stay here in Ealdor a few days to look after Hunith, and when she feels better, we can wait a few more days before returning to Camelot so you can just relax” Lancelot suggests.

“But, won’t Arthur get suspicious?” Merlin asked even tough he quite liked Lancelot’s idea.

“We will just tell them Hunith needed some time to get back on her feet, and we were helping her.”

Merlin pondered the idea a bit more, a few days of would not cause any harm, right?

“And we don’t have to stay in Ealdor if you don’t want to,” Lancelot added as an afterthought. “We could go to a nearby village or lake, whatever you want.”

Merlin was still thinking about it, and Lancelot was starting to worry he had said something wrong when suddenly Merlin grinned and threw his arms around him.

Lancelot just chuckled but hugged him back, glad to see his friends happy.

“So, I take that as a yes then?” Lancelot looked down at Merlin for confirmation.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Merlin responded but still didn’t pull away from the hug, and Lancelot didn’t mind. He liked having Merlin close and seeing him so happy. Lancelot made a mental promise that while Merlin took care of everyone else, he would take care of his warlock for as long as he lived.

Said warlock couldn’t wait to spend a few days off with his friend.

  
So what if Arthur called him a coward? Lancelot always assured him he was the bravest man hed ever met.

  
So what if Arthur called him an idiot? Lancelot knew he was anything but an idiot.

  
So what if Gwen had Arthur? Melin had Lancelot, and that was more than enough, he just never realized it until now,


End file.
